


Mimic

by Hydrakn1ght



Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), UTAU
Genre: Among Us but real life, Canon Non-Binary Character, Don’t worry though it’s pretend, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Stretto fucks Orpheus with their tentacles, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrakn1ght/pseuds/Hydrakn1ght
Summary: Smut! One shot!In Among Us, you wanna fuck your friends over. For Stretto, this means literally.Content stuff is in the tags. Appears to be rape/non-con but is a roleplay scenario between two consenting parties. If rape/non-con elements trigger you, please don’t read this.
Relationships: Stretto Likendo/Orpheus
Series: The Romance and Sex Life of Stretto Likendo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069115
Kudos: 3





	Mimic

Playing Among Us in real life really was a good idea, in Stretto’s opinion. Sure, it was a bit difficult to set up, as you can’t actually kill a person. Instead, the group had set up a rule where the imposter would instead tag the person and they’d leave their crewmate card on the ground to act as the “body.”

Honestly though? It didn’t really matter too much to Stretto as they didn’t have to deal with the whole “drop the card” thing. After all, they had drawn the imposter card.

Looking around, they finally spotted a target. They slowly crept up to the green colored crewmate, who was currently doing one of the assigned tasks. They put on a toothy grin, quickly tackling them from behind.

The imposter pinned him to the ground, Orpheus letting out a cry of shock. Stretto quickly flipped him onto his back, grinning.

“Oh, look what we have here~ A little sheep who’s gotten lost from the herd~” Stretto teased, revealing their sharp teeth. “You’re going to regret that little mistake~”

“S-Stretto, why?” He stuttered nervously.

Stretto chuckled darkly as tentacles peeked out from their clothing before completely ripping out. “Because, well, why not~? Now stay still, pretty boy, or I’ll just have to kill you~”

Orpheus gulped at seeing those magenta tentacles, clearly big enough to cause some serious damage if Stretto so chose to. He did his best to remain still.

Stretto moved their face close to Orpheus’s, taking a nice long lick across his face with their tentacle-like tongue. It left a trail of slime of a consistency similar to saliva but pink in hue. He shuddered a little.“Your fear tastes so good~ You’re going to be such a good breeder, aren’t you~?”

“B-Breeder?!” Orpheus exclaimed, doing his best to struggle.

Stretto simply smirked a little, pinning Orpheus’s wrists above his head. “Quiet now~ Don’t want any of your ‘friends’ to hear us, do you~? If you’re unlucky enough, the other imposter might even find us and want their turn~”

Orpheus felt chills run down his spine at Stretto’s words. The idea of Galliard, Discord, or even Clefire finding him like this…

The tentacles began to remove Orpheus’s clothing, exposing his member and his ass to the light breeze. “Mm, yes, nice breeding material~” Stretto commented, chuckling a little.

“P-Please don’t hurt me-”

“Behave and I won’t, little sheep,” Stretto replied, already moving their tentacles to position against his entrance.

Quickly and forcefully, Stretto entered Orpheus, them both letting out a moan as a forearm length worth of tentacle entered Orpheus. It quickly reached the base of Stretto’s tentacle.

“Oh, you were able to take that quite nicely~ You must be such a little whore if your ass is stretched enough to handle that~ Let’s see how much you can handle with another~”

“A-Another?”

Stretto quickly retracted the tentacle before quickly starting to go in with two. They pushed their way until about halfway, causing Orpheus to moan on.

Quickly, Stretto started fucking him, keeping him pinned down with their remaining tentacles and their hands. They went in and out, absolutely brutally as Orpheus's asshole became absolutely coated in the magenta slime that their tentacles secreted.

Orpheus kept mewling out as Stretto fucked him, causing them to quickly place the fingers of their demonic arm into his mouth. “I told you to be quiet, bitch. Now suck~”

Orpheus, frightened, began to suck on Orpheus’s fingers, letting out now muffled moans. Stretto continued at the pace they were before, pushing deeper and deeper with their two tentacles. They squirmed inside of him, causing him to buck his hips a little. He needed more, more! He hated how much he did, with Stretto violating him like this.

Stretto took the opportunity to bite down. Hard.

Orpheus cried out in a bit of pain as Stretto had chomped down onto his collarbone, leaving a rather noticeable mark. They licked over the bite marks with their tongue, causing Orpheus to moan out more into Stretto’s fingers.

“A-Ah, I’m so close, my little breeder~ You’re going to take all of it and if you let a single drop fall out, I’m going to fuck you to death!” Stretto grinned, the tentacles squirming inside of Orpheus. He gulped a little out of fear.

Orpheus, at this point, was also getting close to cumming but Stretto squeezed tightly on his dick with a tentacle, preventing him. “Nuh uh, not until I cum inside of you, my little whore~”

Orpheus whined out, causing Stretto to moan out a little and begin to blow their load into Orpheus. They had been pretty pent up for a while so all at once, vast quantities of magenta slime spurted out from them, covering Orpheus’s front side and coating his insides thoroughly. He was filled to burst, his stomach starting to extend a little from the amount of slime and the two tentacles inside of him.

Stretto loosened their grip on his member only for him to cry out and finally cum, spurts of white fluid coming from his tip and coat himself even further with forbidden liquid.

They both panted, Orpheus’s eyes rolling back a little as he caught his breath after a rollercoaster of pleasure. Stretto stayed inside of him, preventing any of the fluid inside from escaping.

Stretto smirked a little as they took Orpheus’s crewmate card and ripped it in half.

“H-Hey, you said you weren’t going to kill me?” Orpheus protested.

Stretto chuckled a little, “You obviously know I’m the imposter now, Orphy. At least now, even if people come looking for us, they know you’re out of them game. And think of it as taking out an imposter as well~”

Orpheus smiled a little, “Yeah, yeah, alright, fuck me some more, you sexy octopus.”

~Bonus~  
Before the game…

“If you get imposter and I get crewmate, you have to fuck me as hard as you can and go wild, okay?” Orpheus told Stretto, gently giving them a kiss on the cheek,

“Are you sure? I’m worried I’ll hurt you if I-“

“No buts. I want you to go at full force. In fact… Let’s even make a game out of it, make it hot and roleplay. I want you to fuck me as though I’m not completely willing!”

“Alright, if this’ll make you happy. I’ll try my best,” Stretto spoke with a smile as the two went to draw their roles.


End file.
